Unsure
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: Post-Hankover. 'She doesn't want to get married. Evan's 99% sure of that.'


**So my friend got me hooked on Royal Pains (don't worry, I yelled at her for getting me into another show), and she also got me hooked on Evan/Divya. They have this awesome love-hate relationship and I adore it. And The Hankover was probably my favorite episode all season (although I really liked last nights finale too), so I figured I should write some sort of something.**

**And here you go. :)**

**This being my first Royal Pains fic, please tell me if it's terribly OOC or just atrocious or anything.**

* * *

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
_-Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday

* * *

She doesn't _want_ to get married. Evan's 99% sure of that.

It's obvious the first time she ever talks about it. He's just found out a shocking piece of information about her personal life and she's telling him he needs to forget it and everything just seems so strange because he wouldn't have pegged Divya as being engaged in a million years. But then everything sort of clicks and she's gets even angrier and it feels like an obvious question to ask.

"Do you want to marry him?"

And now her face changes again and Evan can see that the answer is a clear 'no', even if she doesn't voice it.

It's obvious when she tells him (and Hank, Hank was there too) that she's not going through with it. And this makes so much more sense because the Divya he knows is headstrong and stubborn and does what she wants. And now the idea of her getting engaged and moving is hardly an option, because he's 95% sure she doesn't love this guy.

But then he gets that phone call and he realizes that he's not the only one who has screwed up in the past few days. She _actually went through with it_. And the thought of her being engaged is unpleasant, and he tries to convince himself it's only because they're _friends_ and he wants her to be happy.

It's obvious when she gives him that pep talk (in a very roundabout way) and tells him to smooth things over with Hank. She's right about his situation (and that's not a surprise, she's always right), but he's still not understanding why she got engaged to a man she didn't love and gave up her dream just because her family thought she should. That didn't click for him. He's 89% sure she's still against this, but she can't upset her family just yet.

It's a little less obvious when he tells her she shouldn't move. He's realized, over the course of several weeks, that he can't picture HankMed without her, and more importantly he can't picture_himself_ without her. In a completely friendly, platonic way, of course. He needs her to stay for a variety of reasons, some of which twist his stomach and make him more than a bit nervous.

But it's almost like she doesn't hear any of it. She _has_ to move, she says. There's no way out.

But Evan knows there is, he knows that somewhere inside of her she has the ability to stand up and refuse this. She has a way out, but that door is beginning to close and he's beginning to think she wants it to.

He's still 77% sure she doesn't want to get married, though.

It's no where near obvious when they're all watching that DVD and although throughout the past few hours he's come to realize that Raj is a pretty good guy, he's still not entirely comfortable with the idea of him _marrying _Divya. He's not comfortable with the idea of anyone marrying Divya, actually, but he won't ever admit that under any circumstance.

She's got this look on her face that he's never seen before. And now he can tell that she might not love Raj, but she definitely cares for him. And if last nights shenanigans taught him anything, it's that the feeling is definitely mutual. And that he should never drink that much again.

And so he knows he has to put aside this weird protective feeling he's got and accept that Raj isn't going to hurt her in any way and slowly back out of her personal life.

Besides, he's still 56% sure she doesn't even want to get married.

* * *

_**Reviews are the best gifts in the world.** _

**:)**


End file.
